1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to user interfaces in electronic devices, and more particularly to a system and method for presenting soft keys having functions replicating physical keys in response to user input in an electronic device.
2. Background Art
Portable electronic devices, including mobile telephones, music and multimedia players, gaming devices, personal digital assistants, and the like are becoming increasingly commonplace. People use these devices to stay connected with others, to organize their lives, and to entertain themselves. Advances in technology have made these devices easier to use. For example, while in the recent past these devices had a display solely for presenting information and a keypad solely for receiving input from a user, the advent of “touch-sensitive screens” has resulted in displays that can both deliver and receive information. For example, rather than typing only on a keypad, touch-sensitive screens allow the user to enter data by touching the display. Touch-sensitive displays, in addition to being dynamically configurable, allow for more streamlined devices that are sometimes preferred by consumers.
One problem with prior art electronic devices having touch sensitive user interfaces is that they are sometimes cumbersome to use. There is thus a need for an improved touch sensitive user interface that is more efficiently controlled by a user.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.